callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shi No Numa
Shi No Numa (Japanese for "Swamp of Death"- or in Call of Duty: World at War, simply known as "Zombie Swamp") is the upcoming Zombies map coming out this June. It will include the Perk Machines again, the new Wunderwaffe DG-2 (German for Wonder Weapon), new achievements/trophies and Flaming Hell Hounds. Instead of Nazi Zombies, the Zombies will be Imperial Zombies. Check in on http://www.callofduty.com for more announcements on this map and the other maps in the pack. It has been confirmed by Treyarch that Shi No Numa, along with the multiplayer maps, will be released on June 11th. Trivia *A New weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Wonder Weapon in German) will be introduced. This can be seen briefly in the video and appears to be a wooden textured gun, with a lightning/fuel cylinder running within the barrel, and appears to shock the zombies with electricity. However, it only has a small capacity of 3 shots before reloading. Pictures are located here. http://i41.tinypic.com/30bhev8.jpg http://twitpic.com/6p0sc http://twitpic.com/6pd86 http://twitpic.com/6prdp *In the real world, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is the "Glocke" a German man made UFO, which was tested in Poland. DG-2 stands for "Die Glocke 2" meaning "The Bell 2". This weapon never saw action, and now rumor says its in the complex, in Poland where it was built. To find more about it, type in "Nazi UFO", then go to video. *In a trailer for June 4th's GameTrailers TV episode, two split second shots of Shi No Numa were shown, one showing a player-controlled Imperial Soldier and a player-controlled Marine player (hinting that the Japanese and Marine players will be separated and must come together and collaborate to survive) and a shot of a player cutting down a zombie with a Colt M1911. The two scenes take place in a hut-like area with a curved roof made of straw and a wooden-gate, including a sign that says "Fishing Hut." It is probable that this wooden-gate can be cleared. *Also you can be Japanese, Russian, American and German, as it can be seen here. http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-09-gametrailers-tv/50686 The American is Polonsky and the Russian is Chernvov. The identity of the Japanese and the German character is unknown but its possible they are also important NPC's such as the Japanese officer and the last German on the Reichstag. *It is a theory that, instead of taking place in an already-designed level, Shi No Numa is actually an entirely new map or a map that was originally cut. However, it looks to be like Knee Deep or Makin, but this is still unconfirmed. *On the Gametrailers footage from Spike TV, you can see that the zombies seem to move just like the Nazi zombies in Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt. Here's the trailer. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIMZwOFbNe4 *The Perk-a-Cola machines make a return, with the machines randomly spawning around the map. *The Hellhounds are not friendly and will randomly appear in place of the zombies. If they get too close, they will explode in a burst of gore and fire. *It has been confirmed by the videos that each player will be a soldier from one of the four armies in the game, American, Russian, Japanese, and German. *This may be the first and only zombie map that you can stay outside or inside without glitching, hacking, or using cheats. *Surprisingly, the electro-shock defenses will make a return in Shi No Numa. *The confirmed date release date for Shi No Numa is June 11, 2009. Follow www.twitter.com/JD_2020 for more information. *This is the first Zombie map to feature an enemy other than the zombies: the flaming Hellhounds. *An overhead view of the map can be found here: http://twitpic.com/6xgo4 *There seems to be 4 huts and a hut in the middle,and might have to be sperated and work you way to the middle or work you way to the huts Quotes Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Nazi Zombies